


When times were rough I made sure I held you close to me.

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, charlynch but like friends, i mean if you squint you can see the love, there's always love between these two awkward lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: She closed her eyes, silently praying the tears that had been threatening to spill all day would stay bottled up for a few more hours yet; at least until she got back to the privacy of her hotel room.





	When times were rough I made sure I held you close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling so rusty with my writing. I have so many ideas but when I try to write, nothing seems good enough. I really struggled to write this, but I hope it's at the very least okay.

Slinging the title over her shoulder, Becky took one last look at the scene in the middle of the ring. All the women were hugging Charlotte Flair after Becky had just announced she was the woman she had chosen to replace her in the upcoming match against Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series. She glanced at the crowd before turning around and walking through the curtains and heading backstage. 

“Bet a lot of people weren’t expecting that hug to happen.” Sheamus smirked as he greeted the champ backstage.

“I’ll probably get slammed for it,” Becky spoke flatly with no hint of a smile on her face. “But…sometimes you just need your person.” She shook her head at her use of words; damn Charlotte Flair and her love of Grey’s Anatomy. Her mind was momentarily flooded with the memory of receiving several text messages and a youtube link to explain what the term “you’re my person” meant…she had quickly agreed that they were indeed each other’s person. 

“You doin’ okay?” Sheamus lowered his voice as he stepped closer to his friend. 

“Yeah…” 

“Becky, are you doin’ okay?” He asked again. 

“No.” Becky looked to the floor. “I’m tired.” And she truly was tired. Once the adrenaline wore off after invading RAW, the pain hit her like she had stepped in front of a freight train, and trying to sleep with no pain killers after refusing the prescription from the WWE Doctors suddenly seemed like the worst idea Becky had ever had. She had tossed and turned all night, her brain was at war with itself as if one side of her brain tried to convince the other side that she would be fine for Survivor Series, that when she woke up (if she ever slept) that her face would be fine, that everything would be fine, while the other side of brain tried to reason that there was no way in hell any of the Doctor’s would clear her. No matter how many she would ask (because she would not stop at one opinion from Doctor, no, Becky Lynch would ask a second, and a third, hell even a fourth if it meant she could potentially be cleared for the biggest match of her career.), because no Doctor would put her in the position to potentially be injured worse than what she already was. 

But also, she was tired of other things, too. She loved being champ, she finally allowed herself to love the direction her character had moved, but she was tired of feeling alone. She was tired of not being around her friends, having a laugh backstage. She was tired of driving alone when all she knew was traveling with her Ride or Die. And it seemed like she couldn’t escape that feeling even if she tried; the WWE Network had (finally) uploaded her and Charlotte’s Ride Along episode, she had watched it 6 times now. Then the Carpool Karaoke episode was uploaded, and that was the cherry on top. 

“You’ll get through it, Becky.” Sheamus placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “You’re one of the toughest people around. It’s just another hurdle you will learn to jump.”

Becky nodded. She knew Sheamus was right, but right now, the words didn’t really mean much. 

“I gotta go,” Sheamus said as he heard Cesaro call for him. “I’ll message you later.”

Watching as Sheamus walked out of sight, Becky sighed before making her way down the corridor, forcing a smile to those who said quick hello’s as she walked by. She fastened her pace, in the hopes that nobody would stop her to talk on the way to the women’s locker room, and thankfully nobody did.

Placing the title on the bench, Becky sat down and stared at a space on the floor. Her mind went back to her first title reign, how everything had been so different back then, how happy she was allowed to be, how she was able to be herself, have a laugh, relax a little, while still being able to be a pretty badass champ, and then she thought to the injury she suffered then as well. She closed her eyes, silently praying the tears that had been threatening to spill all day would stay bottled up for a few more hours yet; at least until she got back to the privacy of her hotel room. 

Becky jumped as the door to the locker room creaked open. 

“Oh, hey Becky.” Peyton Royce smiled. “I just gotta get mine and B’s phones.” She awkwardly pointed over to their lockers before walking over and retrieving the items. “Hope you’re okay.” She watched as Becky nodded before she left the champ to herself.

Becky glanced back at her title next to her, the title she had fought damn hard to get back, the title she worked her damn ass off to earn, and she frowned at it. There were no real answers as to whether or not she would have to relinquish the title, having to give it up yet again. The Doctor’s weren’t able to give a definitive answer as to when she would be cleared to wrestle again - would it be a week? Two weeks? A month? Nobody knew, and that was the most frustrating part. Becky wasn’t built to be the champion that runs from challenges or simply doesn’t show up all the time, she wasn’t Ronda Rousey or Brock Lesnar who only made appearances for upcoming Pay Per Views. She was Becky Lynch, she was always on the road, always doing appearances, always giving it her 110%. Becky never backed down; that’s what bothered her when she was told that she’d have to play a little dirty at times, now that she was technically a heel. She’d have to use the title illegally in her matches, she’d have to walk away from her opponent, because heel’s do that. She smiled briefly as she recalled that the fans didn’t even boo her like they normally would anyone else in that situation; the feeling it gave her when the fans stuck by her side after SummerSlam, well, it was a feeling that she’d never, ever forget. 

Hearing the door open again, Becky licked her lips and gripped her hold on the bench a little tighter. The energy in the room had changed instantly, and the Irish Lass Kicker knew who had entered. She listened as the footsteps grew closer to her, but still she didn’t turn around. She held her breath as the person stood behind her, before suddenly two arms gently wrapped around her midsection, slowly pulling her body backwards until it was leaning up against another person.

“So much for the luck of the Irish, huh?” Becky’s bottom lip trembled as she closed her eyes, allowing her body weight to lean on the woman behind her. “Injured yet again.”

“You’ll be okay, Becks.” Charlotte’s voice was soft. “Your face will heal quickly, you’ll be back out there before you know it.”

“Yeah…probably without a title.” Her laugh was bitter, and her eyes remained closed.

“They’re not going to take the title off you, not now, not anytime soon.” She tilted her head and placed a kiss to the back of Becky’s head. “Not when you’re the hottest thing the WWE has going for them.”

“Yeah.” Becky didn’t believe it.

“Not when everybody wants to see The Man.” Charlotte tightened her grip around Becky’s midsection; silently thanking herself for being able to comfortable stay in a squatting position for a lengthy amount of time. 

“What if they don’t clear me any time soon?” Becky questioned. “If I can’t defend the title by the end of the month, then what’s the point? I’m not going to be one of those champions who doesn’t put their title on the line.”

“There’s a huge difference there, Becks. It’s not like you’d be deliberately choosing not to the defend the title, you’re injured and therefore you can’t, you won’t be cleared. That’s out of your hands.” Charlotte reassured her best friend. “They can’t take this from you when it’s not a major injury. It’s not like you’re out with a torn muscle needing surgery, or a broken bone and needing to heal for a few months. This will be all cleared up soon, and you’ll be back out in the middle of that ring, hunting your next prey.” 

“And if I’m not?” 

Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She hated seeing Becky lacking confidence.

“That’s not an option, Rebecca.” Charlotte’s voice was stern. “I know you’re going through a lot of emotions right now, you’d be in an indescribable amount of pain, you’re angry, everything’s been building up, but you need to stop this. You are going to get through this, and you’ll be back out there, owning everyone who dares to step into your ring.”

“Owning them?” Becky smiled as she tilted her head to the side, leaning against Charlotte’s head. “I prefer owning you.”

“That’s my girl.” Charlotte smirked. “But why own just me when you can own the entire Smackdown Womens division?”

“Who needs the other women when you own Charlotte Flair?” Becky whispered. “I’ve missed you.” She paused as Charlotte placed a kiss her temple. “Which sounds strange considering we’ve spent every house show together, majority of Smackdown’s together, and the last few Pay Per Views, but”

“It’s not the same.” Charlotte finished Becky’s sentence. She felt Becky nod against her. She slightly pushed Becky forward, stood up, and sat side saddle next to her best friend on the bench. She leaned against the wall before pulling Becky to lay against her chest. “Not considering what we’ve had the last few years.”

“I’m so used to you being a part of my every day life that I literally feel like a lost soul when you’re not by my side.” Becky snuggled into Charlotte as the blonde’s arms once again wrapped around her stomach; she placed her hand over Charlotte’s and intertwined their fingers. “Life makes more sense when we’re like this.” 

“Nothing will ever come between us, Becks.” Charlotte’s voice soothed. The last few years Becky had always been the strongest one for them both; but now, now it was Charlotte’s turn to carry them. “We bring out the best of each other in that ring, and outside of it -“

“We are the best for each other.” 

Becky closed her eyes and remained laying against Charlotte. Nobody in this world would ever come close to her heart as Charlotte had. Never had she let someone in the way she had let Charlotte in. She never allowed anybody but Charlotte to see her walls falling down; she never let anyone else tear them down. There was a reason why Becky called Charlotte her Ride or Die, and that simply was because without her…she’d probably die. Not in the literal sense, no, but her life wouldn’t be the same without the tall, blonde boulder. Because before Charlotte, she wasn’t as open as she was now. She didn’t let other people in like she does now. She was all about the fun, not about the in depth emotions and allowing herself to feel said emotions. Charlotte always spoke about how Becky changed her life; that she wouldn’t be here without Becky, but Becky could never find the right words to say about just how much Charlotte saved her, too; and that was odd because Becky could always find the right words, she was smart, witty, absolutely hilarious - and maybe that’s why she could never express what Charlotte had given her in life; she had spent her entire life making jokes and puns and always making people laugh, and there was nothing funny about how she felt about her best friend. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave.” Becky whispered. She hated the moments where she felt so weak and fragile. Her confidence usually always dominated her personality, but right now, she lacked all the confidence in the world. Right now, she needed to be cradled by the person she trusted most in this world, right now she needed Charlotte. 

“I’ll never let you go, Becks.” Charlotte lowered her voice and tightened her hold on the woman who lay against her torso; she felt Becky’s body begin to shake. “Let it out, Becky. Allow yourself to cry. I’ve got you; I’m your safe place.”

“I feel like I’m falling apart.” Becky spoke between sobs. 

“I’ll be here to put you back together.” Charlotte soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down the length of Becky’s arm before coming to a stop and linking their fingers together. She held onto her best friend as the tears began to fall; nothing in this world would stop Charlotte being there for Becky. No feud, no storyline, no aggressive behaviour from Becky on Twitter would stop her being there for her girl. 

Nothing would keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ MissToastie  
> tumblr: @ FlairAlexander.


End file.
